new_luxbergfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder Perks
The Pathfinders pick up odd little skills during adventures. They may select one perk from the list below upon attaining a new level. Drinking Champion Gain the "Accelerated Drinker" trait allowing you to drink potions as a move action and 1/day drink a potion as a free action; if you already have the accelerated drinker trait, drink as a free action 2/day Gut Cleansing (Gorgoroth) Eating food gives you supernatural healing 1/day as a cure light wounds potion (Caster level = character level). It's a standard action to eat food, but try not to make a mess. Also you gain a permanent +4 saves against ingested poisons, including alcohol. Fashionista 's Eye (Ruthea) Re-roll perception/looting checks 1/day to generate random loot or to look for secret or hidden items. In addition perception becomes a class skill. Advanced Education (Rinzler) Choose and add 3 skills to your class list as trained skills. If this bonus affects another pathfinder perk, gain a +2 misc bonus instead. Learning is a lifelong achievement. The Fence (Enrique) You know an individual who pays highly for all sorts of goods, especially magic items; the only downside is that he tends to hang out in locations like sewers, graveyards, and slums. Also appraise becomes a class skill. Urban Explorer Acrobatics and Climb become class skill day and 1/day you can re-roll damage taken from a fall, or skill checks when attempting a dangerous action, such as swinging from chandelier to chandelier. Outlander (Alejandra) Knowledge Geography, Knowledge Local become trained; you can easily secure in-city transit for 1d4 coins (districts and setting dictates the type). Also you can re-roll any check 1/day when travelling. Gnomish Magic (Kat) A single 1st level spell has buried itself in your head. Fortunately this means you may cast this spell once per day, using your character level as your caster level. The spell and relevant mental stat associated with it must be decided upon taking this perk (and must be cleared with the DM). You also become trained in spell-craft, since the spell has opened your eyes to the magic of the world. Librarian (Erevis) The collected wisdom of the greatest minds resides within the books of the world, books you have access to. You are a valued and respected member of the guild of librarians (you own a set of librarian robes), giving you access to libraries and their books. In Addition, you may use your wisdom modifier to calculate bonus skills, or treat your intelligence as +2 for the sake of bonus skills. This perk may be taken twice to gain both benefits. Flower Child (Jura) Survival and Handle animal becomes a class skill, (if already a class skill you gain "Wild Empathy" instead). Beckon birds to your outstretched hand, calm guard dogs, or convince owlbears you are not after their eggs. In addition, you will receive a Druidic badge of ironwood that grants a +2 bonus to New Luxberg gardeners, druids, and those of the Druidic Faith. Psyker (Rank 1) Your psychic potential has been awakened by the svarts. As a rank 1 Psyker, you may use each of the following abilities once per day: * Mind Thrust: You overload a foe with psychic information, dealing d6 points of damage per character level. * Inertial Armour: You surround yourself with mental force, gaining a +4 armour bonus for 1 hour per character level. * Psionic Charm: As Charm Person. The abilities can be associated with any of intelligence (mentalist), wisdom (spiritualist), or charisma (egoist). Psyker (Rank 2) Gain the telepathy ability with all rank 1 or higher psykers. Gain Detect Thoughts/1 day Psyker (Rank 3) ?? Gain the telepathy ability with all rank 1 or higher psykers. Gain Detect Thoughts/1 day Spirit Sense Granted to all Pathfinders; the ability to see, hear and speak to many spectral haunts, phantoms, and ghosts.